Anyway You Slice It's (2005 home video) (battybarney2014's version)
This video is not to be confused with the 1995 episodes Anyway You Slice It's is a Barney Home Video that was released on November 6, 2005. On October 10, 2017, it was re-released under a different title, Barney's Bread Around The World!. Plot The Park is holding an International Festival with Booths filled with some items from different countries. After visiting each booth Barney realizes that his friends' booth is empty. After Barney and the kids discuss their favorite type of bread, Barney to tell the story of "The Little Red Hen". Realizing the kids need help making their booth, she inspires them by filling their booth with different types of Bread. After she leaves, they decide to make their own loaf of bread and surprise Barney with a special heart-shaped bread. Stories: The Little Red Hen Cast * Barney (Body: Carey Stinson/Voice: Dean Wendt) * Baby Bop (Body: Jeff Ayers/Voice: Julie Johnson) (White-Screen Moment Only) * BJ (Body: Kyle Nelson/Voice: Patty Wirtz) (White-Screen Moment Only) * Rachel (Hunter Pecunia) * Kami (Makayla Crawford) * Whitney (Kayla S. Levels) * Nick (Grayson Lee Vanover) * Jackson (Daven Wilson) * David (Emilio Mazur) * Stacy (Alyssa Franks) * Miguel (Riley Morrison) * Laura (Julia Nicholson) Songs *The Barney Theme Songs *Cambodian Umbrella Dance *A La Derecha *The Fiesta Song *Las Mañanitas *Mexican Hat Dance *When I'm Old Enough to Join the Band *Colors All Around *Our Friend Barney had a Band *Lookie! It's a Cookie! *Games *Alles Gute weiß zum Geburstäg *So muß 'ne Insel sein *כל אחד הוא מיוחד *나와 함께 웃음 *Alouette *Please and Thank You *Good Manners *It's C-C Cold BRRRR! *Silly Sounds *Pumpernickel *If You're Happy and You Know It *Love is the Key *Make the Bread *I Love You Trivia *The Season 2 Barney doll is used in this video. *This video was supposed to be originally released in September 6th, 2005. However, but it was delayed until November 6th, 2005. *The soundtrack was released on September 26, 2005 before this video was released on November 6, 2005. *The Barney costume from "Making a Move!". is used. *The Barney voice from "Home, Safe Home". is used. *Kami wears the same clothes and hairstyle in Let's Make Music!. *Whitney wears the same clothes and hairstyle in Making a Move! and Home, Safe Home. *Nick wears the same clothes from Season 9 episodes. And short hair. *Jackson wears the same clothes from Season 9 episodes. And short hair. *David wears the same clothes from Season 9 episodes. And short hair. *Stacy wears the same clothes and head-banded hairstyle from Season 9 episodes. *Miguel wears the same clothes from Season 9 episodes. And short hair. *Laura wears the same clothes and hairstyle in My Friends, The Doctor and the Dentist. *Anna wears the same clothes and hairstyle in Making a Move!. *The same Season 9 Barney doll that was used in The Land of Make Believe was also used in this video. *Ten of these kids ((Jackson, Nick, David, Miguel, Rachel, Anna, Laura, Stacy, Kami and Whitney) also appeared in Barney's Birthday and Season 9 episodes. Three of them (Laura, David and Rachel) also appeared in North American Season 11 episodes "Get Well", "Rhyming Time", and "Habitat" (with Ryan, Olivia, Tracy, Melanie, Amy, Megan, Eva, Nathan, Tyler, Victor, Sofia, Tori, Lily, Noah, Mei, Marcos and Myra). *The Season 7 Version of I Love You. *Production for this video took place in June 2004. Quotes (English version) Quote 1 (English version) * (The sun rises to reveal a line of desert-dwelling people making their road across the desert. There are both humans and animals. Greer Garson as our storyteller narrates) * Greer Garson: And it came to pass, that there went out a decree from Caesar Augustus that all the world should be taxed. And all went to be taxed everyone to his home city, for to disobey the Roman Emperor meant certain death. All there were young people and old people. There were the famous and mighty... * (Then we focus on Joseph and Mary) * Greer Garson: And some not yet known, but whose names would eventually linger and be revealed for all time. * (Then the camera moves away from the crowd and across the desert) * Greer Garson: There were good people who could ill afford the cruel tax about to be exposed upon them, and there were others..... * (Then the camera stops in the desert where two figures emerge from the distance. They are Ben Haramed and Ali. They walk along until they hear the sound of a drum. They look in the direction the sound is coming from and see Aaron playing the drum while leading Baba, Samson and Joshua along in a line. The latter three animals are dancing to the drum's beat) * Haramed: Observe Ali, the little drummer boy Aaron. * Ali: Ah, aren't these animals dancing, Ben Haramed? * Haramed: They certainly are. * (Unaware of Haramed and Ali's presence, Aaron urges his friends onward in the dance) * Aaron: Faster, old friends, faster. * (He looks to Samson) * Aaron: You, Samson, grin. * (Samson attempts to grin. Aaron turns to Baba) * Aaron: And you've been Baba, be lighter, happier. * Baba: (baa) * (He tries to dance in a happier fashion. Then Aaron turns to Joshua) * Aaron: Ah Joshua, you can do better. * (Joshua snorts, but then tries to put a look of being happy like the others. Meanwhile, Haramed and Ali start creeping closer to the group) * Haramed: Oh, with this marvel in my show caravan, I will be as rich as Solomon. * Ali: But that is said, Aaron dislikes all humans. He will not join us willingly. * (Haramed turns back to Ali in an annoyed fashion) * Haramed; Fool! Why don't you think we brought the rope? * (He brandishes a coiled up length of rope. Ali nods unknowingly. Then they creep up on Aaron and his friends. Haramed slowly reveals himself to the group. Aaron turns around and sees Haramed, but before anything can be done, Haramed pounces and snatches Aaron in his grasp. Aaron immediately tries to escape) * Aaron: LET ME GO! DO YOU HEAR ME?! LET ME GO!! * (Joshua lets out a frustrated bray and starts charging at Haramed and Ali) * Haramed: (To Ali) Get the camel! * (Ali immediately draws a length of rope into a lasso and throws the lasso around Joshua's neck. Joshua draws to break free, dragging Ali along a few feet. Unfortunately, Ali is dragged close enough to Samson, only to be kicked by the donkey's legs. The kick sends Ali flying and shrieking through the air and landing with his head in the sand. Haramed shouts at him) * Haramed: THE DONKEY AS WELL, FOOL!! * (Then Ali pulls his head out of the sand and manages to get his right arm around Samson's neck, while also getting hold of the rope that is yet around Joshua's neck. Suddenly Baba rushes forward and tries to fight Ali, even going so far as to bite his ankle, making him wince) * Haramed: THE LAMB, YOU OAF, GRAB THE LAMB!! * (Ali looks at him stupidly) * Ali: How?! I have only two arms! * Haramed: (Yet holding a squirming Aaron) Stop concerning yourself with details, do it! * (Then Ali manages to catch Baba off guard, and pins him down on the ground by sitting on his back. Meanwhile, Haramed clamps his powerful arm around Aaron's mouth, instantly silencing him. Then Haramed speaks to him) * Haramed: Drummer boy, you may not believe me, but this is the luckiest day of your life. * (Just then, Aaron drops his drum and it rolls a little ways off to the side. Then all the camera is on the drum, and the Vienna Boys' Choir sings the first verse of the title song) * Vienna Boys' Choir: (sings) Come, they warned me, pah-rum-pah-pum-pum. Our newborn king to see, pah-rum-pah-pum-pum. Our finest gifts to bring, pah-rum-pah-pum-pum. To lay before our king, pah-rum-pah-pum-pum, rum-pah-pum-pum, rum-pah-pum-pum. Well, to honor him, pah-rum-pah-pum-pum, if we come. Quote 2 (English version) * (Now Haramed is leading a bound Aaron towards Jerusalem. Ali attempts to get Aaron's friends to follow them. Greer Garson narrates) * Greer Garson: The little drummer boy, Aaron, fought Ben Haramed and Ali with all his might. He most certainly did not want to join the showman's caravan, and journey into the crowded land. For it was right, Aaron hated people, ALL people. * (Now we pan to Aaron yet attempting to get away from Haramed) * Aaron: NO, NO, I won't go with you! * (Haramed tries to keep him under control) * Haramed: Stop fighting, boy! * (He pulls out a small bag of gold coins) * Haramed: There is money to be made. We can be rich. * (Ali cuts in, as he scrambles to keep Joshua, Samson and Baba under control) * Ali: While these taxpayers are waiting to be counted, they will grow bored. * Haramed: (To Aaron) They will praise the entertainment that only I, Ben Haramed, king of the desert showman, and of course you also can prohibit. * (As he speaks, he moves closer to Aaron and puts a seemingly friendly arm on his shoulder. Aaron refuses to go hunting) * Aaron: But I do not want to go near that mob. I hate people, ALL people. * (Haramed puts on a serious face) * Haramed: And do you think I love people? Ha, what a beautiful world it would be without people. But alas, one must exist with people. And indeed, it is better to be crowded and rich, than crowded and poor. * (Then he steps back and launches into a song) * Haramed: (sings) If the day is good and the wind is dry, and the goose is hanging high. I can't work like other men do, if the goose is hanging high. If the sun is bright in the big blue heavens, and the goose is hanging high. The devil steals my heart away, if the goose is hanging high. Gold and silver on my mind, mischief in my soul. I want to live like a rich man lives, with life in my control! If the day is bad and the wind is wet, and the goose is flying low. I have to work like other men do, if the goose is flying low. But...if...the...day is good and the wind is dry, and the goose is hanging high. I can't work like other men do, if the goose is hanging high! If...the goose is hanging high! Quote 3 (English version) * (Aaron seems partially convinced by Haramed's song, and nods his head, albeit reluctantly. Then Haramed unties the ropes from Aaron, and they all begin to continue on their road to Jerusalem. Then Greer Garson narrates) * Greer Garson: Old Ben Haramed was as wily old desert jackal. Only he could've spoke Aaron into visiting the crowded city. For you see, Aaron really did hate all people. * (Now we fade back into Aaron's past. It is a happier time for Aaron. Greer Garson continues to narrate) * Greer Garson: Now it wasn't always this fashion. For Aaron was once a happy farm lad, the son of a shepherd. * (Aaron is seen walking across his parents' farm. Then he sees his parents. He grins and runs to them) * Aaron: Father, Mother. * (He runs up to his father and jumps in his arms. The two hug each other) * Aaron's Father: And why this exceptional greeting today, my son? * Aaron: (Nonchalantly) Oh, no reason. * Aaron's Mother: (Happily) Happy birthday, Aaron. * (He looks at both of them emotionally as his father puts him back down) * Aaron: Oh Father, Mother, did you bring me something? * (Aaron's father reaches behind his back and pulls out the drum) * Aaron's Father: I don't suppose, this would interest you, young man. * (Aaron looks at the drum in awe as his father hands it to him) * Aaron: A drum?! My very own drum! Oh, Father! * Aaron's Father: Try it out, Aaron. * (Then Aaron is seen trying out the drum, and slowly getting better and better at playing it. As he plays, Baba, Samson and Joshua hear the drum and start dancing along to the beat. Greer Garson narrates) * Greer Garson: And perhaps because it was a gift of love, the drum had an almost magical quality. And the animals, if they heard it, began to dance to its sound. * (Fade to later that night) * Greer Garson: But Aaron's happiness was to end, all too soon. For one night, bandits of the desert attacked. * (Phineas Pike and his weasels appear at the farm, and immediately Finias sics his weasels on the sheep. The weasels drive the sheep out of their pen. The noise awakens Aaron's father and his family. His father immediately runs out of the house to see what is wrong) * Aaron's Father: WHAT'S GOING ON OUT THERE?! * (Finias grins wickedly and throws a dagger at Aaron's father. It strikes him in the chest and he falls to the ground) * Aaron: FATHER!! * (Finias and the weasels start heading into the house after his mother and Aaron. His mother picks up Aaron and tries to urge him out of the window) * Aaron's Mother: You must run, my son, escape! * Aaron: But- * Aaron's Mother: RUN!! * (Aaron immediately jumps out the window and runs away. His mother turns around to face Finias. He grins and draws another dagger. But before we see her fate, we fade to the farm burning to the ground. Greer Garson narrates) * Greer Garson: They burned the farm and took the sheep. And Aaron's happy life had changed forever. * (Fade to Aaron walking along the desert, followed by Baba, Samson and Joshua. All cast members look very mournful) * Greer Garson: And so, Aaron roamed the land, a lonely orphan. His only friends, three of the farm animals who had escaped. * (Then Aaron looks up and his face turns from despair to a dark and righteous fury) * Greer Garson: He vowed to hate all humans for what they had done to his family, and he kept that vow. Quote 4 (English version) * (As we return, now we see that Haramed and Ali have brought Aaron and his friends to the city of Jerusalem) * Haramed: Ah, Jerusalem at last. Here we shall make our fortune. * (Aaron looks uncomfortably at the humans in the crowd around them) * Aaron: All these people. * (Haramed notices a couple other men that are part of his troupe. They are Jameel and Misal) * Haramed: Aha, the rest of my show caravan. * (He calls out to them) * Haramed: HELLO! HELLO, JAMEEL AND MISAL!! * (They turn and notice him. Immediately, they stand at attention) * Haramed: Set up performing the carpet, and let us be on with the show. * (They immediately set about to preparing a carpet on a street corner soon where the crowd will see it. Once that is set up, Haramed runs out to the middle of the carpet and blows through a very loud horn. The noise of the horn immediately gets the attention of the crowd made up of people. Then Haramed addresses the crowd) * Haramed: Ladies and gentlemen, fellow taxpayers. The day need not be all gloomy, for I Ben Haramed, king of the desert showman have brought with great expense direct from the palace of the Emperor of China, the toast of royalty, Misal and Jameel, tumblers extraordinary. * (The crowd looks on in slight confusion as Haramed speaks. But then Jameel and Misal step up and give exaggerated Chinese bows. As they step onto the carpet, Misal trips over it and falls on his face. Jameel helps him up and then they go into their act, showing that they are in fact not very good at tumbling. The crowd looks on slowly growing from bored, to plain bemused. After their act, Jameel and Misal take their bows, as Haramed comes out to collect money from the crowd) * Haramed: Wonderful, wonderful, perhaps you will show your appreciation for such a performance. * (He holds out a basket, but no one in the crowd is willing to give any money. Suddenly, a man puts a half-eaten apple in the basket, much to Haramed's disdain) * Haramed: Philistine. * (Then he puts the basket away and tries to move the show onward) * Haramed: And now, let's move it right along with.......Ali of Arabia, greatest juggler under the stars. * (Ali brings out a cart with large jars and it, and is ready to juggle them. Haramed looks discouraged. Then Ali begins juggling the jars, but constantly drops them, proving that he can't juggle. The crowd slowly begins to disperse, due to boredom. Then Haramed turns to Aaron) * Haramed: Boy, you perform next. The crowd is restless. You must please them, are you ready? * (Aaron looks up at him grouchily and crosses his arms) * Aaron: I'm ready. * Haramed: No, no, grin. Grin. You see, only a grin pleases the crowd. Grin. * (Another jar hits the ground, making Haramed shout) * Haramed: GRIN!! * (Aaron yet refuses to do his job) * Aaron: I cannot. Not at them. * (He frustratedly glances at the humans in the crowd. Haramed looks around, and swiftly grabs a paintbrush that has a grinning face on it) * Haramed: You stubborn little fool! Then wear a painted one. * (Then he puts the paint over Aaron's face, making the little boy look happy) * Haramed: There, that's better. * Aaron: Where do I go ahead? * Haramed: Now, before that goat juggles me out of my life savings. * (Immediately Aaron readies his drum and starts playing it. As he steps onto the performing carpet, taking Ali's place, his animal friends join him on the carpet and start dancing to the beat of his drum. The crowd notices this and slowly become enthralled. Then Aaron starts to sing) * Aaron: (sings) You never heard a lion laugh, you never saw a gator grin. A goose and a gaggle never gives a giggle, why can't the animals grin? You never saw a grinning frog, a tickled lamb, a happy hog. A lighthearted camel, a merry old mammal, why can't the animals grin? A barrel of monkeys, a pack of silly donkeys. An elephant, a caribou, have never been heard to chuckle a word or twitter like people do so. You never heard a mouse guffaw, a crow that did much more than caw. Is an eagle too regal, or is this all illegal? Why can't the animals grin? WHY CAN'T THE ANIMALS GRIN!! * (Aaron raises his arms and drums out the final beat of the song. The crowd erupts in applause, even calling for an encore. But Aaron simply puts the drumsticks in his pocket, takes a swift bow and tries to exit the carpet. But Haramed stops him) * Haramed: You heard them? More! More. Don't let them get away before I pass the hat. * (Then he pushes Aaron back onto the carpet. But before Aaron can start another song, he looks at the people in the crowd and thinks that he sees the grinning face of Phineas Pike. Aaron's body grows rigid and his arms tighten into fists. Tears start welling up in his eyes, as the painful memories of his parents' murder come flooding back to him. Greer Garson narrates) * Greer Garson: But as Aaron looked at the faces of the cheering mob, a great rage rose up inside him. How dare they laugh and be happy, after what their kind did to his family. * (Eventually, Aaron can stand it no more. He throws his drum and shrieks at the crowd) * Aaron: STOP, SILENCE!!!!! I HATE YOU ALL FOR WHAT YOU DID SO!! * (He wipes the paint off, revealing his pained and frustrated face. He looks around the crowd and points out different people) * Aaron: YOU'RE ALL BRAVE THIEVES AND BANDITS, AND KNAVES!! * (Eventually, he breaks down in tears, grabs his drum and flees out of Jerusalem. The people in the crowd grow from shock to outrage. Some people turn and start yelling at the animals in the crowd. Some humans even grab stones and are ready to throw them at Haramed and his troupe) * Haramed: RUN FOR IT!! * (Haramed and his troupe, including Aaron's friends flee the mob. Greer Garson narrates) * Greer Garson: And so, the troupe is chased out of Jerusalem by the mob. * (Later, we see Haramed, Ali, Aaron and his friends, trying to set up a camp. Aaron is yet bitter about what just happened in Jerusalem. But then Haramed speaks to him) * Haramed: Boy, you shall pay for this indignity. * (But before Aaron can reply, Ali calls out) * Ali: Ben Haramed! Look! * (They look in the direction he is pointing and see a caravan. Then Haramed sees Melchior step out of one of the tents) * Haramed: By the halls of heaven, that is the caravan of a king! We're in luck! * (Then Gaspar steps out of a different tent) * Haramed: Can I believe my luck, two kings! * (Then Balthazar steps out of another tent) * Haramed: Hold me up, THREE, THREE KINGS!! * (As the three kings face one another and then look up at the heavens, Greer Garson narrates) * Greer Garson: And behold, there came wise men from the east. Three kings of the orient. And lo, the star which they saw, went before them. * (The star of Bethlehem is seen shining up in the heavenly night) Quote 5 (English version) * (As we return, we see that the star of Bethlehem is yet shining in the heavenly night, and the three kings are looking up at it. Greer Garson narrates) * Greer Garson: Yes, it was the star of Bethlehem which shone so brightly and graced the lonely darkening desert with its silver light. * (Then we see Haramed and Ali making their road to the kings' camp. Aaron and his friends follow albeit reluctantly) * Greer Garson: But the little troupe did not see the star's beauty. For the souls of Ben Haramed and Ali were too filled with greed and the heart of Aaron too overflowing with hatred to take any note at the wonder just above them. * (Suddenly, Haramed turns around and faces Aaron, yet frustratedly and desperately speaks to him) * Haramed: Now you listen, drummer boy, if you give this one performance, half the money shall be yours. Then you are free. * (Aaron's face as he lights up at that, and he nods in agreement) * Greer Garson: Aaron agreed, only because he knew that with the kings' money, he would be free to go his own fashion and never again have to damage himself with humans. * (Then the troupe continues its road towards the kings' camp. Greer Garson continues to narrate) * Greer Garson: And so they approached the three kings Melchior, Gaspar and Balthazar. * (Then the kings look toward each other and make a decision together) * Gaspar: It is night, we must break camp. * Melchior: And swiftly, the star waits not for us. * (Balthazar nods and turns to the guard members and camel workers) * Balthazar: Strike the tents, pack the camels. * (The guards and workers immediately set about taking down the tents and packing everything together. Haramed sees this and immediately breaks into a run to get to the camp. He shouts, and gains the attention of the guards and workers) * Haramed: NO! DON'T GO! WE JUST GOT HERE!!! * (Suddenly, a group of guard members stand in his road and brandish their spears at Haramed and his troupe) * Guard Member: Halt! * Haramed: Out of my road, we must perform! * (The guard members are not deterred) * Guard Member: Down, knave, down! * (Haramed looks shocked and serious at this insult) * Haramed: Ben Haramed, A KNAVE?! * (He sinks to his knees, clasping his hands to his forehead and gets ready to weep) * Haramed: Oh, I am crushed. * (Just then, the three kings intervene) * Gaspar: Lower your spears, these desert vagabonds seem to mean us no harm. * (The guard members obey Gaspar and step aside. Melchior speaks to Haramed) * Melchior: Why do you come to us? * (Haramed swiftly rises to his feet, but keeps his head low. He gestures to the rest of his troupe) * Haramed: We are a troupe of players, your Majesty. * (Then he remembers there is actually more than one king) * Haramed: Err, Majesties. * Balthazar: We have no time to waste, as you see. We break camp and.... * (Haramed interrupts) * Haramed: Why, that's ridiculous! * (He swiftly regains his composure) * Haramed: Uh, begging your pardon, but nobody travels the desert by night. * Gaspar: We do so, for we follow the star. * (He points up to the star, and Haramed looks at it, but is unaffected by its beauty) * Haramed: How very convenient, but, uh... * (Then Balthazar claps his hands together and speaks) * Balthazar: Enough, farewell, now to resume our journey. * (With that said, the kings go back to overseeing the packing up of their camp. Haramed merely stands inanimate, and then starts to weep) * Haramed: So close, my fortune was so close...... * Ali: And see what they load on the camels, great one. * (Haramed looks at the camels and sees that they are being loaded with bags of gold) * Haramed: Gold! Oh, it's too painful. * (He tries to look away, but then looks at the gold again and lets out a loud, anguished shriek. Ali looks at him like he is pathetic. But then Ali turns back to the camels) * Ali: And more valuable even than gold, the precious eastern resins, frankincense and myrrh. * (Just then, one of the camels collapses from exhaustion under the weight of its burden. A guard member sees this and immediately speaks to the king) * Guard Member: She is too weak to go ahead, Your Majesties. * (The kings approach. Gaspar speaks first) * Gaspar: Poor creature. She has been weakened by the longer journey. * Balthazar: Have we no extra beasts? * Guard Member: All our laden, almost beyond their strength. * (Then Melchior gets an idea) * Melchior: But wait! Did that player not own a camel? Perhaps he would sell it. * (Aaron hears this and immediately tries to protest) * Aaron: NO!! * (Suddenly, Haramed grabs him and instantly silences him. Later, we see that Haramed has sold Joshua to the kings for a large bag of gold coins) * Balthazar: You strike a book bargain, player. * Haramed: I've had a hard life. * (Gaspar addresses his guards) * Gaspar: Now load the beast, and let us be on our road. * (Then the Royal Caravan is seen leaving with Joshua among them, as they follow the star. Then we return to Haramed as he runs his arms through the bag of gold) * Haramed: Ah, I don't feel it, the weight of it, the look of it, the... * (Then he realizes that Aaron is standing right in front of him, frowning at him. Swiftly, Haramed picks up one gold coin from the bag and offers it to Aaron) * Haramed: Your share. * (Aaron stares at the gold coin for a split second, but then slaps it out of Haramed's arm) * Aaron: I don't want it! I don't want any part of you! * (Then he turns to Samson and Baba) * Aaron: Come Samson, Baba, we must find our old conman. * (Ali suddenly grabs him) * Ali: NO!! * (Haramed intervenes) * Haramed: Let him go, we're done with him. * (Ali lets Aaron go, and then joins Haramed as they wickedly laugh and gloat over the money they made. Meanwhile, Aaron, Samson and Baba leave to go searching for the Royal Caravan and their friend, Joshua) Quote 6 (English version) * (As we return, we see Aaron, Samson and Baba climb a hill up to its top. Then they look over the countryside for the Royal Caravan, but they do not see it. Greer Garson narrates) * Greer Garson: Aaron climbed the tallest hill he could find, but the Royal Caravan was nowhere in sight. * (Just then, Baba and Samson look up at the heavens and see the star. Baba immediately bleats) * Aaron: What is this, Baba? Samson? * (He and Samson one simply look up towards the star. Aaron slowly follows their gaze, and sees the star as well) * Aaron: The star? Yes, the kings were following that star. If we follow it, we are sure to catch up with them. Come swiftly. * (As they begin to run after the star, Greer Garson narrates) * Greer Garson: And so they followed the gleaming star, little realizing where it was leading them. * (Then the Vienna Boys' Choir begins to sing) * Vienna Boys' Choir: (sings) One star in the night singing silently, you can hear the music if you listen with your heart. One star in the night shone over Bethlehem, magic in the moment if that lonely star began its lovely song. * (The song briefly pauses as Aaron, Baba and Samson arrive at the gates of the town of Bethlehem. Aaron looks at a sign on the gate and reads it) * Aaron: "The Town of Bethlehem." * (But then, Aaron and his friends glance behind them, who see shepherds making their road to the town. Greer Garson narrates) * Greer Garson: And as Aaron glanced out over the countryside, he saw what seemed to be a gentle army of poor shepherds. All of them being led toward the tiny town. * Aaron: Why...they are all following the same star. * (He and his friends share uncertain looks with each other before continuing into Bethlehem. Then the Vienna Boys' Choir continues their song) * Vienna Boys' Choir: (singing) Angel's lullaby on that holy night, sung unto a savior who was born underneath its glow. * (Then we see that Aaron and his friends are in Bethlehem. Then Aaron sees something) * Aaron: Look Samson, Baba, by that old stable up ahead. See! * (Then we see a gathering of shepherds, sheep and the kings' Royal Caravan in front of a stable. Then the Vienna Boys' Choir concludes their song) * Vienna Boys' Choir: (singing) One star in the night, rainbow in the dark. One night to remember on that peaceful night, the king of Kings was boooooOOOORN!!!! Quote 7 (English version) * (We return to see that Aaron has spotted the Royal Caravan) * Aaron: The Royal Caravan, we've found it! * (Then he sees Joshua with the Royal Caravan) * Aaron: See, there is old Joshua! Joshua! * (Joshua hears him calling and lets out a joyful bray, and then starts running towards Aaron and his two other friends. Then Aaron, Baba and Samson jump for joy and start running to meet Joshua. Greer Garson narrates) * Greer Garson: Their hearts were so full of joy that they did not look where they were going. * (Just then, a Ram, dressed as a Roman Centurion comes charging out of the shadows on a chariot drawn by wild horses. Greer Garson continues to narrate) * Greer Garson: Suddenly, something came careening out of the darkness. * Roman Chariot: OUT OF MY ROAD, RAGAMUFFIN!! * (Baba is caught underfoot by the Roman Ram's horses. Then he is knocked to the ground and immediately loses consciousness. Aaron sees this and shouts in terror) * Aaron: BABA!! * (The Roman Ram continues driving away and disappears. Aaron, followed by Samson and Joshua, dashes over to Baba, who lies on the ground on his face, barely breathing. Aaron picks him up and clutches him against his chest as he begins to weep) * Aaron: Oh, Baba, you mustn't die, you mustn't. * (He looks up at Joshua and Samson) * Aaron: Who can help me? * (Then Joshua and Samson look towards the stable, and then towards the Royal Caravan. Aaron follows their gaze, and realizes the solution) * Aaron: Yes, the kings. The kings are wise, they will be able to save Baba. * (Then Aaron begins to carry Baba towards the stable where the kings are. He rushes through the crowd of shepherds) * Aaron: Please, I have to get inside to see the kings, you must let me through! * (Eventually, he makes it to the entrance of the stable. It is there that he sees something. Greer Garson narrates) * Greer Garson: And if Aaron came to the entrance of the stable, he could hardly believe what he saw. * (Then we see Mary, with Joseph next to her as she places a baby wrapped in a bundle of swaddling clothes in a manger. Before her are the three kings presenting three different gifts to the child. Greer Garson continues to narrate) * Greer Garson: As she brought forth her firstborn son, who wrapped him in swaddling clothes and laid him in a manger because there was no room for them at Comfort Inn) * (Just then, Gaspar gets up and steps out of the stable. Aaron immediately approaches him) * Aaron: Oh, your Majesty, we must-- * (Gaspar looks at him and recognizes him) * Gaspar: Csendes. Oh, the player boy. * Aaron: My lamb has been injured, you must save him. * (Gaspar places his powerful hand on Aaron's forehead, and begins to realize the hopelessness of his injuries) * Gaspar: He is near death. Poor lad, there is nothing I can do. * (Aaron looks at him in shock, tears streaming down his face) * Aaron: But-but you're a king. * Gaspar: A mortal king only, but there is a king among kings who would save your little friend. * (Then he gestures to the baby in the manger. Aaron looks at the baby in confusion) * Aaron: The babe? But I do not understand....... * Gaspar: That is not necessary that you understand. Go to him. * Aaron: But I...I have no gift to bring...... * Gaspar: Go, look upon the newborn king. * (Aaron, seeing no other choice, gently places Baba on the ground on her back and gently rubs his forehead. Then he slowly stands up and enters the stable. Then the Vienna Boys' Choir begins to sing) * Vienna Boys' Choir: (sings) Baby Jesus, pah-rum-pah-pum-pum. I am a poor boy as well, pah-rum-pah-pum-pum. * (Aaron kneels before the manger and holds out his arms, showing that he has no gift to bring) * Vienna Boys' Choir: (singing) I have no gift to bring, pah-rum-pah-pum-pum. That's fit to give a king, pah-rum-pah-pum-pum. Rum-pah-pum-pum, rum-pah-pum-pum. * (Then Aaron gets an idea, who immediately stands up and readies his drum) * Vienna Boys' Choir: (singing) Shall I play for you, pah-rum-pah-pum-pum. On my drum. * (Aaron, with Mary's permission and begins to play a solemn, beautiful tune on his drum. An ox and a lamb help him keep time. The Vienna Boys' Choir continues their song) * Vienna Boys' Choir: (singing) Mary nodded, pah-rum-pah-pum-pum. The ox and lamb kept time, pah-rum-pah-pum-pum. * (Aaron's playing slowly grows more passionate) * Vienna Boys' Choir: (singing) I played my drum for him, pah-rum-pah-pum-pum. I played my best for him, pah-rum-pah-pum-pum, Rum-pah-pum-pum, rah-pah-pum-pum. * (Eventually, Aaron builds the beat up to a crescendo) * Vienna Boys' Choir: (singing) Rum-pah-pum, rum-pah-pum. RUM-PAH-PUM-PAH-RUM-PAH-RUM-PUM-PAH-PUM!! * (Then the performance and song begin to conclude) * Vienna Boys' Choir: (singing) Then he grinned at me, pah-rum-pah-pum-pum. Me and my drum. * (As the song ends, Aaron slowly stops playing his drum, who looks at Mary and Joseph's baby. Then Greer Garson narrates) * Greer Garson: And as Aaron looked at the babe, he thought it was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. * (Then Aaron whispers to himself) * Aaron: And yet there is something more about him; so much more... * (Just then, Gaspar approaches Aaron) * Gaspar: Your gift, little drummer boy, given out of the simple desperation, and with pure love, is the one favored above all. You see that? * (Then Aaron looks over to where Baba is laying, and now sees that he is standing upright and entirely healed. He grins at him, as he immediately runs to him and hugs him, shedding tears of joy as he does so. Joshua and Samson join them in a group hug, as Greer Garson narrates for one last time) * Greer Garson: Aaron's heart was filled with joy and love, and he knew at last that the hate he had carried there was wrong, as all hatred will ever be wrong. For more powerful, more beautiful by far than all the eons of despair and cruelty and desolation which had come before, was that one tiny crystalline second of laughter. Blessed are the pure in heart, for they shall see God. * (Then we pull out of Bethlehem and focus on the star. Fade to black) Quote 8 (English version) * Barney: (after the song, "I Love You") Oh ho! Oh! That was great! * David: It's time to go home! * Laura: Yes! Mummy and Daddy were getting ready to go to the International Festival. * Kami: I can't wait to see the booths. * Jackson: The sun is going down, but it's getting dark. * Barney: It's dark, c'mon David, it's time for bedtime. * Children: Yes! Farewell Barney, and farewell Laura, farewell! * Barney: Farewell, children. Good night. Farewell! * Kami and Stacy: Farewell, David! * David: Farewell, Laura! * Children: Farewell, David! Farewell, be good. (dusts the children) * David: Farewell, Laura! Farewell, Stacy! * Barney: And here we go! * Barney: Well, David, it's time to go to bed. * David: Let's go! * Barney: Alright. * David: I learned about the international festival with booths. There's magic in the air. Good night, Barney. * Barney: Good night, David, sweet dreams. Category:2005 Category:Fake Barney Home Videos Category:Fake Barney & Friends Direct-to-Videos Category:Season 9 Videos